User blog:Raventhepersonlol/My dream...if you missed it! XD
If you missed my dream...XD READ ON YOU'RE ALL IN IT LOL. I had this super weird dream last night. So I was in the hospital and you guys all come out to visit me. Like...really! And I wake up and Mist is all like, "HEY RAVEN!" And I be all like "Who awe yew?" and she's like "I'm Mist!" and from out of nowhere she gets glitter and throws it all over my face. And i know what Candi looks like, so I saw her and I was like "Candi? You're here too?" and she said that I fell from a cliff and it made the national news so you came to see me. THEN I was like "Why did you all come here?" And Candi said "I texted MJ who told Mist and Derpu and Rocky." Then Derp says "And I ask.fmd Birdie, Scenery, Ele, Magic, and some others" And Rocky says "I carpooled with Kle" and a bunch of blah blah blah. Then I say "Wait, where is MJ?" and Birdie explains."The nurse told her that her fabulousness would knock you out cold." And I say "Oh, that makes sense." What? Lol. XD And then Mist jumps around the room like a monkey and Ele waddles up to me like a penguin. She says "oh and Rusty came but while we were in the waiting room the Doctor came and she got into the TARDIS and left." and I say "THAT ALSO MAKES SENSE!" Then Par and Kitty and Theyash do a kick line and come into the room with a marching band consisting of AP and Bo and some nurse screams "SHUT UP!" then AP screams "AH! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD!" and shoots herself. Then Par says "Who votes that AP cleans up her own dead mess?" And we all raise our hands. Then Puppy comes in with Cakey-wakey-pakey and they are actually dogs. But since Candi is a caustic cat (ha. geddit?) she scares them off and they randomly start singing Ponponpon and Pinkie starts twerking for some reason. Then Angel comes in and is like "I WANT YEW BACK!" and starts crying and hugging me and kissing me and crap and Bo is all like "I don't understand love!" Then she barfs and it lands on Finny's shoes. Then she fuh-reaks out and goes beserk and the nurse puts her in a bed in the same ward so we're like "WARD BUDDIEZ!" And then Bo says "I'm asexual and you guys need to like stop making out." So then Angel slaps her in the face and she files a lawsuit. So THEN Angel goes to jail and she's like "NOW WE CAN'T GET MARRIED!" So I go up to Cakey and say "WILL YOU BE MY WAIFU?!" And she's all like "wut." And then Birdie and Ele are like "OH RAVEN YOU GOT SERVED!" Then Coco starts FaceTiming and she's drunk and...it got weird...as if it weren't weird before. EVERYONE was there so even if I didn't mention you you were there. Oh yeah then Magic comes and gives me a printed out copy of Fastblaze's Game Show and Kitty pours chocolate milk on it so I pull out my IV and kill her. The end. Category:Blog posts